


office hours (let's work on it, baby)

by kaiohtic



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Office, Angst, M/M, Office Sex, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-08 08:39:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8837875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaiohtic/pseuds/kaiohtic
Summary: Sehun and Jongin are CEO and secretary. They're fuck buddies, too, no strings attached.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> warnings: smut, smut, smut, a lot of office smut. but also plot and a dose of angst. divided into two parts for more convenience.

It's Friday afternoon, 6 PM, the official time he gets off work, according to his work contract. In reality, he works extra hours every day, except Fridays. Sehun would usually go home on time after making sure that his boss, CEO Kim Jongin of Kai Corporation, doesn't need further assistance of his secretary. His knuckles rap four times against the milk glass door in quick succession before he enters, not waiting for a reply. Being Jongin's personal assistance he can enter whenever he pleases - as long as Jongin is not in midst of a meeting or a talk with a business partner that is, and as personal assistant, he is always fully aware of Jongin’s schedules.  
  
His eyes rake over Jongin’s form apprehensively, the company’s president hunched over his laptop and furiously typing away. Sehun is not too sure what he’s working on right now, but it probably has to do with some new business plan he is supposed to present in an upcoming meeting of the board.  
  
Jongin is handsome, he thinks. His dark hair is mussed and carefully styled in a way that makes it seem effortless, and in that sleek, classic black suit he looks like the person of authority he is, sharp, wealthy and powerful. He belongs on that seat, Sehun notes once more, wondering how a person like him could have caught Jongin’s attention. But that is a thought for another day.  
  
"Mr. Kim, Sir," he greets and chuckles when he finds Jongin startling at the sound of his voice. Did he really not hear his knocking? If so, Jongin must be tired from working until late night the past days and sleeping over at the company to save the time he would spend on commuting to and from his work place. There's a black leather couch in the spacious office in one corner, the set completed by two armchairs of the same design and an oval glass table. Jongin would use that couch to casually talk to guests or, in case he stays over, to sleep. It's no problem for him as he has his own private bathroom next door, with a small shower stall to freshen up, and as for his clothes, he could order Sehun to pass by his house or the dry cleaners to get him a freshly washed and ironed set, nothing an influential man like him couldn’t organize.  
  
"Sehun, hello," Jongin greets with a lazy smile. Sehun locks the door as he watches his boss stretching his arms, imagining Jongin's shirt riding up and showing just a sliver of bronze skin behind the desk that is obscuring his view.  
  
"It's already six, Sir," Sehun replies and points at the clock on the wall to his left, right above the couch. "I would like to clock out if there is nothing else to do for me."  
  
Jongin nods. "I don't think there's work left for you. These documents need to be reviewed and signed, but that is my task. I will probably have to work on them tomorrow as well, but it's not too urgent, so bringing them to the post office on Monday morning would suffice."  
  
Sehun, too, nods, but instead of taking his leave, he steps closer to Jongin, a certain glint in his eyes.  
  
"But Sir," he whispers as he bends down, hands splayed across the table to support himself, upper body leaning closer so he can reach Jongin's ear. "I think there's still a thing I could assist you with."  
  
It's not the proper conduct for a professional personal assistant, but since when had Sehun been simply a personal assistant for business matters? His services extend to private sectors as well - Sehun takes care of Jongin's everything, just a snap of his fingers, and Sehun will appear to execute any order, including favors to help his boss relieve some stress.  
  
And of course, when Sehun becomes this sultry, tone dropping an octave, Jongin knows his intentions. It’s not the first time he’s seducing his boss, but surprisingly, Jongin rejects.  
  
"Not now," Jongin sighs and pushes Sehun away by his chest, fingers lingering for a moment too long, and that one too long moment tells Sehun that he's got Jongin wrapped around his fingers. Just a little bit more pushing, and he will be able to get what he wants, and Jongin will get what he wants as well - enough of a happy buzz and some motivation to get through the rest of the files.  
  
"But you're tired, Sir. Let me help you drive the sleepiness away and revive your spirits," Sehun whispers and rounds the desk to stand beside his boss. He leans in, a hand propped up on the desk, lips brushing against Jongin's reddened ears as he talks. "Sir, I'm sure what you need right now is some physical activity to reactivate your brain cells. Believe me, it works wonders."  
  
Jongin stays quiet, but Sehun considers it a victory when he is not pushed away once having taken a seat on Jongin's lap. He wraps his arms around the other's neck and smiles, his bottom pressed against Jongin's crotch, and Jongin's hands slowly move to gently hold his waist. To Sehun, it couldn't be any better.  
  
"We really shouldn't do this," Jongin mumbles, his words interrupted by a moan that Sehun has drawn out with light rolls of his hips. "We shouldn't."  
  
And yet, his actions contradict his words. Nimble fingers are already working on Sehun's shirt to unbutton it and take it all off while Jongin is bucking his hips up for some more friction. Sehun can feel the other's arousal and that serves to turn him on more - he loves to know that he is wanted, that people need him and love him, and that he pretends to see and feel in Jongin’s actions.  
  
"Really shouldn't do this," Jongin continues to murmur, lips brushing against Sehun’s ear and gently nipping at the skin underneath it. By now, Sehun feels a bit offended that Jongin seems to be debating with his reason still. But then Jongin curses.  
  
"Fuck it," Jongin whispers. "I need this. Need you."  
  
Jongin tugs at Sehun's arms and pushes him off to bend him over the desk. Sehun barely has enough time to react and push the folders away, accidentally sending one of them to the ground. Jongin doesn't seem to care about the papers spreading over the floor though, too busy with patting and fondling Sehun's clothed bottom, chest pressed against Sehun's back and pinning him flat down on the desk, rendering him immobile.  
  
"Always so seductive, Sehun-ah," he whispers into Sehun's ear. He's got an arm sneaked around Sehun's torso now, hand reaching out to rub and pinch a dusky nipple. Sehun bites down on his lip to keep the moan inside. His nipples have always been sensitive, and Jongin's husky voice is a major turn on as well.  
  
"How could I keep my hands off of you? I couldn't five years ago, and now I can't either."  
  
Right, Sehun thinks. Unbeknownst to most people, Sehun had met Jongin before, during college days. He was a freshman and Jongin was in his graduate studies. They met on a mandatory lecture for all economics majors, regardless of their year or study program. Back then, it was the other way round though. Jongin had coaxed him out of his shell and they became fuck buddies (more fuck than buddies, if he's honest) for the rest of the year that Jongin still spent there, and somehow, years later, they crossed paths again at this company, where Sehun had been hired as the CEO's personal assistant.  
  
Back then, he had been working for Mr. CEO Kim Jongmin, Jongin's father who has retired only a few months ago. It had been a pleasant surprise for Sehun, who had turned into a real playboy and maneater - in the sense of ruining men by making them love and lust after him – to see Jongin again, and Jongin had become his newest target.  
  
Being friends with benefits for longer than a month is something Sehun hasn't done since Jongin graduated and stopped contacting him, so he expected for CEO Kim Jongin to spend only a night with him, two or three at most, but Sehun couldn’t stop himself from inviting and tempting Jongin more and more.  
  
It’s the thrill of an office sexcapade, Sehun tells himself. Because he needs some kind of action in his otherwise boring office job life. That’s the sole reason why Sehun is hooking up with Jongin time and time again although the consequences, when being caught, would be fatal.  
  
"This body of yours," Jongin continues, and Sehun only blends in now, focusing on what is happening, rather than reminiscing the past. "So sinful."  
  
Sehun gasps when teeth sink down onto his shoulder. Fuck Jongin and his love for marking his otherwise unblemished skin. He hates it when Jongin does so. Marks are, after all, a sign of belonging. They give him a sense of being owned, but that is not true. He isn’t Jongin’s, so he doesn’t want to be seen as Jongin’s.  
  
But hey, at least Jongin is not stupid enough to leave hickeys further up on his neck where it’s too difficult to cover up. He really doesn’t need people to see those marks Jongin had referred to as love bites in the past.  
  
"Asshole," Sehun mutters under his breath and shudders at Jongin's dark chuckle, those plump lips brushing almost tenderly over the new mark.  
  
"What was that?" Jongin asks, one lone finger trailing down his side. Sehun shudders.  
  
"Hurry up, there might be people wanting to come in," the secretary hisses, and Jongin sighs. Sehun knows why. It's because Jongin hates quickies, but desperate times ask for desperate actions, and so he unlocks the drawer by his desk, used to store confidential documents, but lately Jongin is storing condoms there, too, the ones that are covered with a thin layer of lube since they usually don’t have the time to actually prep and lube up properly.  
  
They both push down slacks and boxers and pump their half hard cocks a few times, getting them hard enough to roll the condoms over. Sehun, too, uses condoms to avoid staining the desk or any documents on accident, or that expensive carpet - it would be too hard to clean, but explaining how that white substance got on there would be even harder. Sehun bends over the desk again, taking the same position he had before with his legs spread open a bit wider, hands pulling his ass cheeks apart to reveal his puckered entrance.  
  
Today, Jongin doesn't prep him. He rarely does lately, knowing Sehun will finger himself in the mornings before work, as well as during lunch breaks, just to be prepared for these moments where he helps Jongin with stress relief, though this time, the physical exertion is meant to wake Jongin up as well. Spending hours sitting at the desk is not healthy after all. People are supposed to get up every once in a while and do a few light exercises, and this, this is Jongin’s exercise.  
  
And yet, despite the prepping earlier, the push inside still burns. Jongin's cock might be a bit on the short side, but it's impressive in girth - it's thicker than Sehun's at least, and Jongin prides himself in being well endowed. The younger male needs a few seconds to adjust in which he breathes heavily and hisses at the smallest movement of the other.  
  
"Weren't you asking to be quick?" Jongin taunts, but his words are instantly killed off and replaced by a moan, courtesy of Sehun clenching down on him hard.  
  
"Stop being a dick," Sehun hisses quietly. "Let me shove my cock dry into you next time without any prepping and then we'll see if you'll still want it quick."  
  
It's an empty threat. Sehun would never force Jongin to stick out his butt for Sehun to stick it in, not even as punishment. For one, it’s not a threat since Jongin doesn’t mind bottoming, and two, Sehun has more effective ways to punish the other, ways that he enjoys a lot more. For example, Sehun loves torturing his boss by subtle flirting at times Jongin has no chances to pounce on him. He likes to turn Jongin on with winks and smirks and swaying hips, only to walk away and leave his boss frustrated. He likes to throw tantrums, too, when they are in private and demand respect in the form of not touching his body within a certain time frame, sometimes two days, sometimes two weeks, knowing that he’s got Jongin hooked in a way Jongin can’t get out easily.  
  
"Sorry," Jongin apologizes and Sehun feels satisfied. He can hear the remorse in Jongin's tone and knows the other won't push his limits. Not today, and not in office, at least.  
  
Sehun clenches down another time, just for good measure, pleased when he hears Jongin groaning behind him. It's utterly sexy, so he tries to draw out some more, successfully so, by moving his hips to let Jongin slide out before he pushes back again. It's his silent sign for Jongin to continue, and the other does so in a slow, measured pace, only quickening his thrusts when Sehun rolls his hips and asks for it with sweet, little moans and pleas.  
  
The slide against his tight walls still burns a bit, but at least the condom's sheen coat of lubrication takes away some. Sehun resorts to biting into his arm to muffle the noises that are threatening to grow in volume.  
  
Jongin's movements are erratic now, slamming in with brute force that translate into pain, but he hits Sehun's sweet spot with that one move, so he doesn't register it as such. It's painfully pleasuring, if anything, and Sehun bites harder into his arm, not wanting to notify the office about their action. Who knows if these rooms are as soundproof as Jongin claims them to be. Sehun doesn’t think they are.  
  
He's close, so close by now, and Jongin must feel no different. His cock is throbbing inside of Sehun, and Sehun knows the other will come soon. He wants Jongin to release first though, which is why he plays dirty by purposefully clenching as best as he can, eliciting more quiet grunts and groans from Jongin. But of course, he cannot expect Jongin to simply put up with that. Jongin is challenging him too, with one hand fondling Sehun's balls, the other still busy with paying attention to Sehun's nipple. It's unfair, of course, being stimulated at his weak points, but he has long given up the hope of ever making Jongin come earlier when it’s Jongin who’s doing the fucking.  
  
When Sehun comes a bit later, he muffles his toneless scream, his thighs shaking as he loses control of his body for a moment. His cock is throbbing when Jongin continues to thrust into his sensitive body, but luckily, Jongin spills his seeds quickly, and just as quick, he pulls out and removes the condom, tying a knot with practiced ease. Sehun has calmed down enough by now to do the same, a grimace marring his face because he can already foresee being sore.  
  
Jongin hands him a tissue and he wipes away all traces of their activities – his sweaty handprints on the mahogany table - and throws condoms and tissues into the dustbin before getting properly dressed again. Checking his appearance in the bathroom mirror, he deems himself presentable, not even a traitorous blush is left on his pale skin. He helps Jongin with his necktie then and checks the whole room for any hints to their sexcapade. The window is opened now and a dose of air freshener should do the rest.  
  
"I'll be leaving now, Sir," Sehun says, words, tone and stance formal as he switches back into his work mode.  
  
"Thank you for your hard work," Jongin says and bids him goodbye, a happy grin on his face. He should be awake and in high spirits for another while, Sehun thinks, hopefully long enough to finish what he has intended to finish within today so he won’t have to stay over and work on Saturday as well.  
  
  
  
  
  
Quietly unlocking the door - Sehun is glad it works with transponders and not the traditional keys - he closes the door behind him again as he walks out, face an impassive mask as he passes the cubicles in the office.  
  
He doesn't even blush when he hears the whispers. Everyone likes juicy gossip after all, and for quite a while, there have been rumors about Sehun being Jongin's mistress. _As if_ , he thinks and scoffs inwardly. How can he be a mistress when Jongin has neither wife nor fiancée? But even worse than being called a mistress, someone's dirty, little secret, is to hear them speculating that he's only trying to sleep his way up the career ladder. Apparently, they think Sehun wants to become a division manager quickly, although Sehun doesn't. He might have a degree that qualifies him for a way better position than just a mere secretary, but if possible, he wants to stay Jongin's personal assistant for a long, long while.  
  
Sehun shakes his head. Where did that thought come from just now? He hurries past the cubicles, unseen he hopes, and goes home, feeling unsettled.  
  
  
  
  
  
“You know that people think of you as some kind of slut, right?” Baekhyun asks the next day during lunch break. Sehun would spit out the mouthful of food or choke on it if he wasn’t already used to one, his best friend’s bluntness, and two, the topic. He simply waves it off, seemingly uncaring, though of course on the inside, he’s not too happy about it either. But what can he do? Reacting to those rumors will just make people gossip even more. It might even worsen the situation. It’s better to leave people talk as much as they want instead. They ought to get tired of discussing the same topic over and over again, right?  
  
“And you know that I don’t care, right?” Sehun retorts.  
  
“You should be caring though,” Baekhyun mumbles and Sehun just hums. He does care, but that doesn’t mean he needs to act upon this rumor when the outcome of his action can’t be predicted, but that he doesn’t need to tell the other. They’ve been arguing about it so many times without reaching a fruitful solution.  
  
“And you should stop caring about gossip, especially when it’s just the regular office talk about me,” Sehun says, knowing fully well that Baekhyun won’t - he’s a too good friend to let it go, so he gets upset for Sehun.  
  
“I’m just worried, Sehun. You might get hurt if this goes on.”  
  
“You know I won’t,” Sehun reassures, but they both know it’s not true. Sehun is more sensitive than he shows.  
  
  
  
  
  
It’s Sunday afternoon. A few hours ago Jongin called to ask for a favor, and for once it’s not the sexual kind of favor despite their secret fuck buddy status. Jongin has a gala show he needs to attend and apparently, his date has ditched him just then.  
  
“Soojung’s found herself a real date,” Jongin bemoaned in a whiny tone that Sehun finds annoying and hard to ignore. And just to make the other stop, he has agreed to come despite pointing out how weird it would be to show up with a male companion. Jongin has just waved it off, saying something about homosexual relationships aren’t frown upon anymore, not in their generation at least.  
  
“Yeah, yeah, whatever. I’ll help you out with this one, but I want Monday off in exchange for this favor.”  
  
“Of course. I’ll pick you up around five then.”  
  
It’s five in the afternoon now and Sehun contemplates his life choices. A day spent lazing on the couch with an immense amount of fast food and snacks while watching shows on netflix seems a lot more promising than an evening in stiff company. He knows those kinds of events without having ever stepped a foot in there. It’s those kinds of gatherings, where rich and influential people meet and socialize, do small talk and fake smiles because etiquette dictates them to do so. He’s seen plenty of those in movies and television dramas and he’s not too keen on going to one. Maybe he should just apologize and tell Jongin that he can’t go, making up some reason why he needs to be elsewhere all of a sudden, or maybe he’s got indigestion. But when Jongin is in front of him, all smiles and bright eyes, he finds himself returning the smile and tagging along without any complaints.  
  
  
  
  
  
“It’s hella boring here,” Sehun mumbles quietly into Jongin’s ear after the nth couple they’ve talked to. People come here in pairs, it seems, be it two good friends, boss and employee, or an actual couple, and thus Sehun’s worry that there might be unfavorable gossip around Jongin in a place like this – some fancy gallery that has opened and thus is being used as a reason for rich people to meet up and pretend to make a contribution to society by donating money – is unfounded. That doesn’t mean that he enjoys drinking champagne and walking around in an expensive designer suit that Jongin has brought him and forced him to change into though.  
  
“I know,” Jongin whispers through gritted teeth while attempting to keep on a smiley face. “Smile, Sehun.”  
  
But Sehun doesn’t smile. His cheeks are hurting from faking it. All he wants to do now is to go home and curl up in front of the TV and watch stupid shows until he falls asleep. It’s definitely a better way to fall asleep like that than to doze off here mid-conversation and risking to sour a business relation between his boss’s company and a potential business partner.  
  
  
  
  
  
“Is this the reason why you specifically asked for me to accompany you?” Sehun spits out from gritted teeth. He’s supporting his upper body against the cold bathroom tiles with splayed out hands, ass stuck out for Jongin to fondle and thrust into.  
  
“Possibly,” Jongin grunts and slaps one of Sehun’s ass cheeks, earning himself a sound of protest.  
  
“Quiet,” Jongin warns in a low tone and Sehun is reminded of what everyone has been saying – that he’s just a nice fuck for Jongin. Jongin doesn’t care about his feelings, or that he doesn’t necessarily want to fuck all the time. And Sehun was a nice fuck years ago in college, and here he is, still being Jongin’s bitch. But does he care? He doesn’t. Jongin is a good lay so he’s benefitting from this arrangement, too, a secret arrangement that other people don’t need to know of. They would only judge them, most likely because of their work relationship being boss and employee. But if they weren’t in this kind of situation, if they were just two people who met in the club, hooked up, and decided to continue seeing each other and meeting up for nice, quick fucks, would they be frowned upon as well?  
  
“Fuck, how can you still be so tight?” Jongin is cussing behind him, two rough hands pulling him back onto Jongin’s cock by the waist. Sehun bites on his lip to keep himself from moaning, the action almost drawing blood.  
  
It doesn’t take long for Jongin to release after that, spilling his hot seeds into Sehun who grimaces some more. Great. Just fucking great. Sehun will spend the night all uncomfortable and worried about residues leaking since he can’t get fully cleaned here. Jongin owes him big time now. After all, they’re stuck at the gala for another two hours. And for the rest of the night Sehun glares at Jongin whenever he gets the chance to make his disapproval known.  
  
  
  
  
  
He doesn’t spend the night with Jongin after that. He could have gone back to Jongin’s apartment, but he chose not to, letting Jongin drop him off at his own place despite the kind offer. It’s not that he’s afraid of more rumors coming up, after all, he did spend nights with Jongin there before when he was still in college, and even now, with them being boss and personal assistant. But what’s the use of going to Jongin’s place when they already had their fun and exhausted themselves with fucking in the bathroom at the charity event? There’s no reason to be in Jongin’s bedroom then, if he could sleep in his own bed as well. They’re fuck buddies, nothing more, and nothing less.  
  
  
  
  
  
“You really need to stop this relationship between the two of you,” Baekhyun tells him on Monday. It’s lunch time, so Baekhyun has taken the chance to call him and ask why he’s absent from work, and of course, Sehun has told him everything, leaving out only the juicy details. His best friend doesn’t need to know that his butt was sore, neither does he need to know that Jongin’s gotten into spanking that night.  
  
“Why should I, Baek? We both enjoy it, and it’s not really getting in our work life. We both keep private matters and business matters apart.”  
  
  
  
  
  
"Shit, you've become so good at this," Jongin is cursing above him in quiet whispers. They're in office, and as always, when either Sehun or Jongin get too horny, they get daring and jump right into business. Well, usually it's Sehun riling the other up because he knows he can get away with it, while Jongin is too cautious - he’s got more to lose as the CEO - only giving in when his personal assistant teases him too much, like just now.  
  
It's been a rather slow day in office. Slow, meaning there's not much work to do, not for Sehun at least. Jongin doesn't have any schedules or appointments outside today, so he’s staying in his room all day to work through staples of files and documents while Sehun is supposed to sit at the secretary's desk and answer phone calls, as well as take care of receiving documents, sorting and piling them before passing them on to his boss. It's a needed measure to keep employees from running in and disturbing the CEO who needs the time and quietness to focus on the more important tasks.  
  
Nonetheless, Sehun has deemed it safe to tease Jongin a bit now. In his opinion, everyone is well aware of how busy Jongin is and thus people do not bug Jongin. Even in Sehun's absence - during lunch breaks and bathroom breaks - they would not just enter the CEO's office, but instead they would either wait for Sehun to come back or they would just leave their files on Sehun's desk with a little note. That is why he is here now, kneeling on the ground in between Jongin's legs to blow the other, shielded from view by the mahagony desk. It’s a bit cramped down there, between Jongin’s legs, but he’s well accustomed to this position already. It’s not the first time.  
  
"Fuck, I'm gonna come soon," Jongin continues, and Sehun finds satisfaction in the knowledge that he is able to make Jongin orgasm with just a few pumps of his hands and the work of his tongue and mouth.  
  
“Your're the best”, Jongin keeps murmuring, and Sehun wants to believe that, too. He is the best for Jongin, was, is, and will always be, and he marvels in Jongin’s quiet praises.  
  
There are fingers threading through his locks now, guiding his head and controlling his movements. Sehun really doesn't mind, even though Jongin is picking up the pace and basically face fucking him. It's okay, Sehun thinks, more than okay. He likes it rough, he’s learned to like it rough after he got into the world of pleasure, and right now he feels hot, turned on from sitting on the floor and giving head while outside there are people who could possibly enter the room.  
  
Sehun pops open the button of his slacks and pulls down the zipper, his hand disappearing into his own boxers to palm himself.  
  
"Such a pretty mouth," Jongin whispers above him, and Sehun hums softly, smiling when more grunts and cusses fall from Jongin's mouth. Oh, how he wishes he could see Jongin's facial expression, but from this angle all he can see, when he looks up, is Jongin's shirt.  
  
"You were made for me to fuck," Jongin tells him and that Sehun agrees, too. But if he was made for Jongin, then wouldn't that mean Jongin was made for him vice versa? A key is made for a keyhole, but is a keyhole made for just that one key as well? Ah wait, there's the problem of spare keys, and Sehun doesn't really want to think about that as it reminds him of the times he was searching for people to replace what Jongin had been to him, or the times he was wondering about Jongin’s other sidekicks.  
  
His thoughts are interrupted by a loud knocking on the door. Jongin curses, this time for an entirely different reason, and halts his movements, but his cock is still lodged in Sehun's mouth, so Sehun continues sucking, even though he can hear the door opening and another voice speaking up. Ah, Kim Junmyeon. But he won't be able to see Sehun who is shielded from view by Jongin's desk, and despite his better judgement, his kinky side kicks in, and so Sehun doesn't stop. He keeps suckling at Jongin's cock, tongue swirling around the shaft in a teasing way.  
  
It's not that Sehun is an exhibitionist per se. He's never thought about it before at least, but right now he might as well be. After all, he enjoys his sexcapades with Jongin, even more so when they are doing it in places that risks them being caught. It's exciting, though he usually makes sure not to let anyone see. There’s a difference between people knowing that they’re fucking and people knowing _how_ they’re fucking, and the latter is a thing Sehun wants to keep between just the two of them.  
  
"I'm sorry for barging in, boss," Junmyeon apologizes and Sehun can guess that their marketing department chief must be flustered, judging by his tone. Did Junmyeon perhaps notice? He wonders if Jongin's face is red and giving away what he had been enjoying for the past few minutes.  
  
"It's fine. You weren't barging in," Jongin points out and now Sehun smirks, easily hearing the strain in Jongin's voice. Jongin is gripping his locks tighter as well, possibly to pull Sehun off if he dared to be too bold. "You were knocking, at least. So what’s the matter? You didn’t just come here to visit your dear cousin, right?"  
  
"Of course not, Jongin. We ran into some kind of problem? We got a new proposal for the latest campaign. It's a really good idea, but we're almost finished with the initial plan, so we'd like your opinion on this. Can we afford to push back the release date for the new advertisements by a week to use this new idea instead?" Junmyeon asks, quickly rattling down the words. It's an urgent matter after all, effecting deadlines they've put for themselves. And in case Jongin approves of the new plan, the decision needs to be done as soon as possible so the marketing department could scrap their old plans to work on this new one right away. Every second is precious, especially when a month's worth of work is supposed to be finished within a week - an almost impossible thing, even with extra hours every day. But will Jongin be able to make a decision when Sehun is still there, giving him a blowjob?  
  
The answer is yes. Sehun continues to lap at Jongin's girth, careful not to draw too strong reactions that would give them away, while Jongin is probably reading through the files Junmyeon has brought him.  
  
"Yes, I approve of this plan as well, so I'll leave all the decisions related to this to you," Jongin says, voice pressed. Sehun almost giggles at that tone, but luckily Jongin's cock is muffling all sounds he makes. And Junmyeon seems satisfied with the reply, too. He promises to make their new project a success before he leaves the room.  
  
"Finally," both Sehun and Jongin mumble, and that prompts them both to laugh. Jongin presses a hand on his mouth to mute the sound while Sehun, having pulled off only a moment ago, is swallowing Jongin’s cock again, causing Jongin to choke on air. At least it sounds like Jongin was choking, breath hitching, and then he started to cough. Sehun feels only a bit sorry.  
  
“We gotta finish this quickly before the next person comes in,” Jongin whispers, obviously scared that the next time they would be discovered for sure. Sehun worries less, but he does as Jongin pleases and delves right back in, continuing his ministrations from before, until his head is held in place as Jongin chases his orgasm, thrusting into his mouth with a vigor Sehun has never witnessed before.  
  
It’s uncomfortable. Although Sehun has given blowjobs before, it’s the first time he has let someone be in charge and control it like _that_. Blowjobs so far had been Sehun doing his best, using hands and tongue and mouth to stimulate. He would use his hands to pin his partner’s hips down as well, but that is impossible here. Apart from that, this is Jongin. He’s always let Jongin be rough and demand more, though not to this extent yet.  
  
His gag reflex kicks in when Jongin is pushing deeper than usual, and he almost wants to blow it off, make Jongin stop, but then the other is shooting his load down his throat and Sehun can’t. He just takes it in and lets Jongin control him until the end without any protest, even when it gets hard to breathe, eyes stinging and tearing from Jongin’s action, drool and some cum dribbling from the corner of his mouth.  
  
He doesn’t get off in that session, and instead, Sehun gets his mind and heart confused when Jongin pats his cheeks after that. Is that affection he sees in Jongin’s eyes when the other moves back to let their eyes connect? Is it concern that he hears in Jongin’s voice when the other apologizes, first for fucking his mouth so roughly and then for forcing him to swallow?  
  
Jongin is stirring up a tornado inside of him, and Sehun hates it. He never wished for it to come back after Jongin had left him five years ago with a storm raging in his heart. He thought it had gone away, but it’s back, now stronger than ever, and Sehun can’t do a thing about it because a human cannot fight a storm. In this situation, he feels small and helpless. He finds himself considering Baekhyun’s words. Maybe it’s better to blow this whole arrangement off. Maybe…  
  
  
  
  
  
Sehun and Jongin sharing a hotel room on business trips is nothing new. After all, Sehun is Jongin's secretary, and two males sharing a room is nothing people can criticize. It would be a problem if Sehun were a female, but like this, they can use the excuse of saving costs, and thus they have been doing this since the first time, even though Sehun didn't share a room with Mr. Kim Senior, when he was working with Jongin's father before.  
  
He did discuss this matter with Jongin. Knowing the rumors spread about the two of them, he had suggested to sleep in separate rooms, but Jongin was quick to convince him otherwise with a simple peck on the lips, a wink, and the words _It's gonna be fine, no worries_. Sehun was swooning even days after that - inwardly, of course.  
  
And now they are here, spending their last night in Singapore together. They had been working nonstop, focusing on the business part, and only today was spent together as some sort of holiday. They had been sightseeing together, they had been eating in some fancy restaurant, all paid and provided by Jongin's black mastercard, and they had the greatest slow and sweet vanilla sex of all times. It's a bit weird, considering how kinky Jongin was (and no denial here, it rubbed off so Sehun has come to like kinky as well), but at the same time it's nice, too. Especially with the cuddling. Sehun is all smiles as he is cuddled up in Jongin's arms, warm and happy and on the brink of falling asleep. He’s comfortable, almost, as if he was at home. But what a silly thought to think that here could be Sehun’s home. Jongin isn’t his home - his modest apartment Jamsil is.  
  
"You're always so good for me," Jongin mumbles, and Sehun's heart does this weird thing of slowing down for a moment, the sound of blood rushing through his veins now loud in his ears. He is fully awake again and very much aware of that arm that is draped around his torso in an almost possessive manner, and he is also much aware of that other hand slowly brushing through his hair until Jongin's breathing evens out.  
  
Jongin falls asleep, but Sehun doesn't. He can't fall asleep at all that night and ends up sleeping on the short flight back to Seoul later in the afternoon.  
  
  
  
  
  
He comes back home on a Saturday, and the rest of the weekend he spends lazing at home, unmoving as he relives everything that has happened just hours earlier in Singapore. It feels like a dream, being held close, almost as if they were lovers. But Sehun today is not as naive as Sehun had been years ago, so while he is daydreaming, he knows fairly well what awaits him in reality. Jongin doesn't love him that way, and even if he did, there is no way they could be together. Jongin is of a different social rank, and their statuses in the company are a hindrance, too. A mere secretary shouldn't have a liaison with his boss. Life is not a soap opera where the poor girl gets the rich boy.  
  
And with all that in mind, Sehun had been determined not to fall in love anymore. He knew that since the beginning, and he's doing fine like that. Being fuck buddies is good enough. It really is. Love and romance is overrated anyways, but not so to Baekhyun.  
  
"You're glowing," Baekhyun remarks on Monday when they're having lunch together during break time. "Like someone who is deeply in love."  
  
"Like hell I am in love," Sehun retorts and bites into his sandwich. He is not in love, can't be in love. He didn't allow himself to.  
  
"But the way you're glowing is a telltale sign that you are happy and in love," Baekhyun insists. "Did something happen in Singapore between you and Jongin?"  
  
"Work happened," Sehun says courtly and refuses to speak any further than that. Not on this topic. Baekhyun is digging his nose too deep into something that doesn't concern him at all. They might be good friends, but that doesn't mean he is entitled to know all the details. Private matters are still private to Sehun, and since Jongin's reputation is at stake, too, he can't speak up. Not even to his best friend who is more trustworthy than he seems. Baekhyun might love gossip, but he doesn't share what needs to stay secret. Sehun knows that, but he keeps his lips sealed.  
  
And yet, Baekhyun stays persistent. It annoys Sehun to no end when Baekhyun keeps asking about his feelings for Jongin although it doesn't matter if he does or doesn't love him. Either way, with his poor family background, growing up as the only son of a lower middle-class family, he's never good enough. Not to mention that the rumors he is involved into will make it unacceptable for the Kims to welcome him into their family. So what's the use in admitting to his feelings when there's no way they will get together? And there's the problem of Jongin's wants and feelings, too. Jongin doesn't want him, not as a lover; that Sehun is sure of.


	2. Chapter 2

It's getting hectic at work after their short business trip. There's almost no day without working extra hours, and for once, it's not because Sehun is giving Jongin some extra services, but because of actual work. The meetings in Singapore had been successful, the negotiations brought them another big project with good payment, and so there's piles of documents to work through - from contract drafts to business plans, everything their employees work on needs to be checked by the team leaders and top management, and top management is where CEO Kim Jongin belongs to as well.  
  
It's been weeks since Jongin had last laid hand on him, and Sehun, despite thirsting for Jongin's touch, had been considerate enough to not distract his boss from his work. He does his secretary job perfectly instead, running around to do errands, but he checks on Jongin every often, too, and makes sure that Jongin remembers to keep hydrated and eat at regular hours.  
  
Today, too, Jongin is staying longer in the office, and Sehun can't go home first, not when Jongin is drowned in work. He looks through the files as well - after all, he did study business and management, and he is a smart head, too - and checks them, marking important passages and those that seem a bit off, though of course Jongin still needs to skim through all the works that he has reviewed.  
  
"Fuck it," Jongin says all of a sudden and Sehun looks up at the other with sleepy eyes. His gaze leads to the clock on Jongin's desk. It's past three in the morning now, and that is no later than on usual busy days.  
  
"We should call it a day, I guess," Sehun mumbles and stacks the papers he was working through together to put them back onto Jongin's desk. Tomorrow - well today - is plenty long. There's enough time to work as well. And considering his state right now it might be better to come back to office after a good night's rest, even if it's a short one.  
  
"I guess," Jongin agrees. He sighs and sorts some documents as well. Sehun gives him a little smile and whispers a _see you later in office again_ , as he goes to fetch his coat from the hanger outside. He doesn't get far though. Jongin's hand is grabbing his wrist and pulling him back, and that stare from lidded eyes, lidded because of how drowsy Jongin is or because of how horny Jongin is, Sehun doesn't know. That stare sends a shiver down Sehun's spine and he almost moans out loud just because of that intense stare.  
  
"Don't leave yet," Jongin pleads quietly, and Sehun finds himself taking one, two little steps to stand in between Jongin's spread legs. He's towering over a seated Jongin right now, but there's no doubt that he won't stay in that position for long. Jongin will get him on his knees soon.  
  
  
  
  
  
Sehun doesn't end up on his knees. Instead, he is standing on his feet, nude body pressed against the window wall. He is exposed to Seoul's skyline, and that is both thrilling and scary. They might be on the thirtieth floor, but does that make him safe from being seen in that vulnerable position, cock and upper body bared for everybody to see? Who knows, there might be weird people with binoculars around, in that building right across from the one they're in, for example. There's barely twenty meters space between them, so if they wanted to, they could easily watch him being fucked against the window by Jongin.  
  
"You like this, huh?" Jongin's voice gets through to his consciousness, and Sehun whines softly, head shaking because no, he's not this kind of exhibitionist. He doesn't want to be seen, doesn't want to be revealed to the world as Jongin's little cock slut. He doesn't mind people knowing that they fuck, but he does mind people knowing what exactly they are doing, how they are going about it, and how they look like when getting it on. Apart from that, Jongin's expression when he comes, that is only for Sehun to see when it's Sehun who's bringing him to orgasm, just as much as Sehun's fucked out form is only for Jongin to see when it's Jongin fucking into him. There's just something oddly private about these moments, and Sehun almost, almost falls back into thinking of them as two lovers because this is what making love should be like - the two of them indulging in intimate pleasure, soul and bodies bare to each other, but shielded and closed off from others.  
  
"But you're squeezing around me, baby," Jongin says, voice an octave deeper than usual. It's his sex voice, but today he sounds even more sultry, possibly, because of their risky action now. It's dark in the office, so actually, no one should be able to make out what they are doing - Jongin had turned off the lights before pushing the curtains away to press Sehun against the window - and yet, Sehun still thinks it's highly possible to see them, after all, it's one of those rare, starry nights with the moon light shining down on them.  
  
"You seem so excited," Jongin continues in the same manner, and Sehun shudders when Jongin's cock stops, once fully lodged inside of him.  
  
"Tell me, are you excited, baby? Do you like this? Do you like being fucked by me? Or is any cock good for you, as long as it's cock?"  
  
Sehun almost sobs at those words, understanding what they are implying. Jongin is accusing him of being addicted to cock, a reminder to his college days when he changed bed partners frequently. It's definitely not like that though. Sehun had only been searching for someone to replace Jongin when the other disappeared from his life, and yet, he had never found anyone who could made him feel like this - skin on fire with the slightest touch, body shivering and squirming by a brush of fingertips, and heart fluttering at every sweet word and gesture.  
  
"Hunnie, baby, you need to reply. Where are your manners?" Jongin asks dangerously low, pulling him back from his reverie. Fuck. He definitely does not need Jongin to go all _daddy_ on him. They tried that kink before and Sehun hates it. He hates feeling smaller and weaker, because it reminds him of college days when his younger, shy self would always cave in while dreaming of becoming equal and being at the same eye-level.  
  
"I'm not your baby, Jongin," he grits out and it seems like that was the wrong answer. Jongin is pulling out and slamming back in in one swift move that almost knocks out all the air in his lungs.  
  
"Fuck," he cusses and Jongin starts moving his hips then, rolling them and thrusting in a hard, unforgiving pace.  
  
"Yes, you are. You are mine," Jongin hisses into his ear, and there it is, the shudder that goes through his body whenever Jongin shows his possessive side. It's what he had always loved - small actions, words, and moments that were proof of how much Jongin wants him because Sehun wants him so badly, too. Wanted. It's all in the past now because Sehun has given up. Or well, that is what he wishes for. His feelings are coming back now, stronger than ever, and he can't help but agree with Jongin completely because it's the truth. It’s the truth, and Sehun hates it.  
  
"I'm yours, Jongin, always yours," he stutters, and it's good Jongin can't see his face like this. He is crying, not only because of how intense their session today is in particular, but more so because he's baring his mind and soul - it's the most truthful thing he has ever uttered to Jongin in regards to their relationship, ever since he met Jongin again.  
  
And when Jongin asks him half an hour later if he had been too rough, if that's why Sehun's eyes are red from crying, he just shrugs it off.  
  
"Sex needs to be rough sometimes," Sehun says, though this time, it had been more rough to his heart than to his body, despite the uncomfortable position he had been in, squished against the cool surface of the mirror and Jongin's warm body.  
  
"You sure?" Jongin asks quietly and helps with buttoning Sehun's shirt up, no different from what Jongin years ago had done, too. Jongin would always make sure that he was cleaned up and looked all prim and proper afterwards. They're older now, but their relationship is almost the same. Almost. When Jongin leans in to press his lips on Sehun's, he turns his head away to avoid the kiss.  
  
  
  
  
  
"You like each other, don't you?"  
  
Sehun looks up from his bowl of deopbap to stare at his best friend's face with what he hopes is a blank expression, void of any emotion.  
  
"Who are you talking about?" He asks, deciding to play dumb. He's not in the mood to talk about Kim Jongin right now, even less about his relationship with Jongin, not that there is one to begin with. Not a serious one at least.  
  
"You know who," Baekhyun says, tone softer than usual. He has stopped eating to muster Sehun's expression and stance, and Sehun sits up straighter at that. He's being scrutinized and he doesn't like it at all, though of course, he knows his friend is just trying to be helpful. In a way, he is grateful for Baekhyun being by his side until now. It was Baekhyun who had given him a recommendation letter that was equal to an invitation to a job here. Surely, he had to ace the interview as well, but with an excellent degree and a few nice words from a senior in the company coupled with that, it had been a bit easier for him than for others.  
  
But had Baekhyun always known that Sehun had been screwing with Jongin, the future CEO of the company? Baekhyun had been a T.A. in college, and he had been a close friend to Sehun back then. Baekhyun knew about his fuck buddy. Is that why he had been trying to get Sehun to work here, trying to lead Sehun back to Jongin for some unknown reason? Or did Jongin ask Baekhyun to? His mind is reeling with all the information, and he almost blacks out, if it weren't for the other to speak up again.  
  
"You know, I can see the way you look at each other. The feelings are mutual," Baekhyun says, which Sehun can only deny because he is too afraid of getting his hopes up high. Years ago, he had been dreaming of more, of a future together with Jongin, of a romantic relationship, but now he knows better. Dreams are too beautiful to come true.  
  
"You must be mistaken," he mumbles and shoves another spoonful of rice into his mouth.  
  
Baekhyun sighs. "I doubt so. Really, Sehun. And I hope you know that dating within the company is not against the rules, right? It's okay to date your boss, too."  
  
Sehun doesn't reply to that.  
  
  
  
  
  
Before the head of the marketing department can enter Jongin's office, Sehun stops him with an apologetic smile. On any other day he would have let Kim Junmyeon go through, but today he had been explicitly told to not let anyone else interrupt the talk between father and son unless it's urgent. The command came directly from Mr. Kim Senior, Jongin's father, and despite him having retired already, Sehun's respect for the previous CEO is great enough to put his words above the current CEO, though if he is honest, his respect for an elder has probably to do with his upbringing as well – his parents were adamant about traditions.  
  
Junmyeon just nods curtly and asks Sehun to bring the documents in his stead and get Jongin's signature as soon as possible, three hours the latest, as they need to be sent out to the board of directors. He turns on his heel then, and Sehun, deeming this matter urgent enough, gets up from his desk to walk to the office. He is about to knock at the door when he hears shouting coming from the inside.  
  
Okay, shouting might be a bit exaggerated, but the voices inside the office are loud, louder than he's ever heard anyone talking in there, and loud enough for him to make out the words. Something about rumors being spread and the company's reputation being tarnished and _oh god_ this is Jongin speaking now, half screaming at his own father, and the words being nothing Sehun had ever expected.  
  
"Dad, it's my life. I deserve to be happy, and you can't tell me what to do in my private life. My private life does not interfere with my work, even if you claim so."  
  
It must be tough to hear that from his own son, Sehun thinks and bites his lips. He feels guilty for eavesdropping, but really, he is just waiting for the right moment to enter and hand Jongin the files to handle them quickly. Learning more about Jongin is just an extra that he could do without.  
  
But what is it that they are arguing about? As far as Sehun knows, Jongin's lifestyle isn't extravagant. He is not one of those spoiled rich kids, his behavior could be a lot worse. Jongin had been a good student throughout his time at college, despite sleeping around and partying a lot, but that is part of a rich kid and future CEO's life. There will be business dinners and gatherings in the evenings that will end in the wee hours of the night, and the next day he is still expected to show up at the company and do his work. In a way, Jongin had been training for his future, though the Sehun today has seen through it and knows that he's only been searching for stupid excuses to make Jongin look better, cooler, nicer in his own eyes.  
  
"Not interfering?" Mr. Kim retorts, and Sehun winces at the tone. He's never heard the old man raising his tone like this, not even towards those who deserved a scolding.  
  
"It will interfere," Mr. Kim continues to fume. "Everyone will think you're a playboy who likes to seduce his employees. And what does that tell about your principles and morals? You can't just keep Sehun around like that. I demand you to break off that relationship you have with him. No matter how modern society is today. You might get away with having a male lover, but you will never get away with a sex friend."  
  
"Oh yes, I will," Jongin says, and Sehun winces again. How could one speak with so much venom to his own father? "Watch me."  
  
Sehun jumps away from the door when he hears Mr. Kim screaming at Jongin to stop, that he should not dare to leave a conversation when his father hasn't deemed it as finished yet. Knowing Jongin though, he will most likely not listen and just do as he pleases, and that would be, in this case, to leave his father back to continue his fuming.  
  
Only, the door doesn't open when Sehun expects it to. There is the dull sound of a crash and Jongin sounds panicked now when he shouts out _father!_ Sehun bites his lips, worried about what he might find inside, but he takes a deep breath anyways and knocks, opening the door to reveal a sight to him, that might scar him for life. Mr. Kim is lying on the ground, lifeless, with Jongin crying out and begging for his father to not just leave him like that. Sehun calls the ambulance without any hesitation and then he pulls Jongin away to perform what he has learned in his first aid courses.  
  
Luckily though, as they learn from the hospital later, Mr. Kim is in a relatively stable condition again. He didn't bump his head anywhere, so there is no concussion, but he needs lots of rest, and if possible, he should go on a relaxing vacation and not be reminded of work-related matters, least of all of his own company. Sehun watches as Jongin promises to the doctor to be nicer and more attentive to his father and not to provoke him, but he sincerely doubts Jongin will be able to control himself that easily. Jongin had always been stubborn.  
  
  
  
  
  
It's been two weeks. Two weeks and no meeting up with Jongin in private, neither in office, nor in Jongin's home. Two weeks of Sehun mulling over their situation and feeling glad that Jongin has seemed to find a solution for the two of them that does not require Sehun to say no. After all, it's hard to deny Jongin anything when he has found out that his feelings are just as strong as they have ever been - if not even stronger.  
  
In this situation, with Jongin's father collapsing after forbidding Jongin to sleep around, it is only best to fulfill the elder's wishes. Jongin is the only son, and the company he is leading today has been built up on the sweat, tears and blood of his grandfather and father. It would be ungrateful to throw all that away and destroy what everyone had been working so hard for. And it's not just his family. There are hundreds and thousands of employees who had helped the company to become what it is today, and they are still there, doing their best to create the best products and provide high quality services that KAI Corp. is standing for. Private matters shouldn't influence Jongin's decision and be the reason for a possible failure in his career.  
  
It's Friday afternoon, and Sehun goes home to his apartment, feeling a little sad for the sudden lack of thrill in his life. What he is probably missing most though, are the chances to have Jongin in his bed and to be in Jongin's arms, to deceive himself and pretend they are more than what they are right now.  
  
Sadly, distraction doesn't work well. He had been watching dramas to drown his sadness. He had been stuffing himself with chocolate and ice cream as well, and that had been no help. People must be lying when they say chocolate makes them happier - there's no more endorphines coursing through his blood than on any other day. He's miserable.  
  
And yet, he tells himself to suck it up and get over it. He had known right from the beginning that he was nothing more than a good fuck for Jongin, a chance to release all of his pent-up stress. And that had been okay. He wasn't supposed to develop feelings _again_. It's his own fault, so that's why he's here now. And it's not like it's the first time that this is happening to him. This would be the second time he's disappointing himself by getting his hopes up too high.  
  
Naturally, life doesn't make it easy for him. Jongin doesn't make it easy for him at all. It's been two weeks, and as Sehun is slowly patching his heart up together, Jongin calls him over to spend the night, nothing unusual if it weren't for the conversation between Jongin and Mr. Kim he had been eavesdropping on.  
  
His reason tells him to end this relationship right now, but his heart hasn't quite let go yet, so he grants himself a last time. Just one more time, he tells himself. He will sleep with Jongin for one last time and get the most out of it, then say goodbye.  
  
  
  
  
  
Something about Jongin is different tonight. The way he is kissing Sehun is urgent and forceful, although Sehun had been trying to avoid making out with the other. Usually, Jongin is more considerate and attentive, but tonight it seems like he already knows it's their last chance.  
  
He's hasty with his motions, already unbuttoning Sehun's shirt, and that is a stark contrast to how measured he usually is. It shakes Sehun to the core to see Jongin so... so affected. It's almost as if Jongin had feelings, too, as if he didn't want this to end either, for whatever reason. Probably only for the sex, the devil inside of him says, and Sehun tries hard to bite down a sob.  
  
"Shit, Sehun, am I too rough?" Jongin asks, pulling away just slightly as he cups Sehun's face with both of his hands. It's only now he notices the tears rolling down his face, fat droplets that Jongin is wiping away with his thumbs.  
  
"N-no, you're not rough at all," Sehun whispers, although yes, the way Jongin had pushed him onto his bed just now had been rough, and the way Jongin had pulled off his pants and boxers had been rushed, too. Jongin might have forgone the prepping as well if he hadn't seen the tears on Sehun's face, a trigger that got his usual, sweet self to return. But those actions aren't the reasons for his tears.  
  
"Then what is it?" Jongin whispers. Their foreheads are pressed together now, a gesture that is much more intimate than all their sessions together that it only brings more tears to spring into his eyes. Sehun is outright bawling now, though he wishes he was strong instead. The worried expression on Jongin's face makes him feel guilty, and yet he can't help it. He continues to cry as Jongin pulls him into his chest, rocking him from side to side in an attempt to calm him down.  
  
"I'm so sorry," Jongin mumbles and presses a peck to the top of Sehun's mop of hair, another action that triggers tears. But at least he isn't sobbing anymore. He's hopefully coherent enough to say the much needed words.  
  
"It's fine," he murmurs. "It really is. Just... this is our last time, right?"  
  
He can feel Jongin tensing at that, and suddenly, the arms that had been comforting him are gone. There's so much space in between them now that Jongin has completely pulled away, a blanket covering their nude lower bodies.  
  
"What makes you think that way?" Jongin asks carefully, and here Sehun could go on and elaborate, admitting that he might have heard bits of the father and son talk he was probably not supposed to know of. Instead, his reply is court, his cool demeanor returning as he puts on a farce, the poker face people had gotten used to over the years.  
  
"We were just fuck buddies anyways. No strings attached. And now the time has come for us to look around for other people, no?" He tries to sound cold, but he's not sure if he managed that. At least his voice wasn't wavering, he thinks, thank god for that.  
  
Jongin takes his time to reply, the range of expression going from surprise to hurt to indifference, and Sehun just hopes for the latter. It's bad enough that he is suffering from this, but he doesn't want Jongin to suffer as well.  
  
"Did you find yourself someone else already? Was it all just about the sex for you?" Jongin asks lowly, and Sehun stays quiet. He doesn't want to lie and say he had only wanted to bed Jongin when he's always felt some sort of love and infatuation towards the older male, but at the same time he can't be truthful. Jongin would use his sweet words then to lure him back in, no different from the first times he had slept with Sehun, and Sehun, weak for Jongin, would gladly agree, and the cycle would restart, again and again, until Sehun would be wrought dry of all his energy.  
  
"So what if it was?" Sehun asks quietly. "It doesn't matter now anyways, does it?"  
  
Jongin stays quiet for another while before he starts talking again.  
  
"I guess, this is what I should have expected. You were seducing me since I started in the office, and I should have known that our arrangement was just the same as back then," Jongin says. Jongin speaks clearly, Sehun doesn't hear his voice wavering, but he can see the bitter expression on the other's face, and when his gaze wanders down, he sees Jongin's fists clenching and unclenching, as if he was trying hard to keep his emotions at bay.  
  
"In the beginning, it might have been just sex for me," Jongin continues. "But it changed over time. I like you, Sehun, and maybe I should have told you earlier, because then I could have tried to charm you? Maybe you would have become mine by now."  
  
Jongin sounds resigned, matching with his words of regret, but he doesn't seem as shaken as Sehun feels at the moment. He _is_ shaking, and it's only with Jongin's question that he knows it's not only inwardly.  
  
"Am I that despicable, Sehun? Are you shaking because you're feeling disgusted?"  
  
It takes all of him to not break into tears again. He is unhappy about their whole situation, mad at Jongin for playing him like this. After all, he had been loving Jongin in secret for so long, and it's only now that Jongin is revealing that he's feeling the same. The confession comes at the worst moment, for Sehun has already made up his mind. It’s fueling his anger and he speaks up, his mouth quicker than his brain.  
  
"I like you, Jongin. I always did. I always  </i>loved</i> you. Why would I stay around for you when I was longing for a boyfriend? You knew me. You knew I wanted love. You knew I wanted romance. And I could have said no and ended it after one night, but I kept coming back, Jongin. And when you became my boss... The feelings came back. All of them. I love you more than ever, but you know we can't do this, right?"  
  
Jongin's eyes are wider than Sehun has ever seen them, surprise and hurt mixed together.  
  
"What do you mean?" Jongin asks, and Sehun sighs softly. He quietly admits to having listened to Jongin and his father's argument at the company a few weeks ago, and when he explains further that this is the best solution for all of them, Jongin presses his lips together into a thin line.  
  
"Is there really no other way?" Jongin asks, the resignation weighing both of them down.  
  
"I think so."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Are you okay?" Baekhyun asks, gesturing in the direction of Kyungsoo's face. Kyungsoo's usually so pale complexion has turned a feverish red, which would be worry inducing if Baekhyun didn't know what might have been the cause of it. Surely, it can't be a sudden case of influenza. And yet, Baekhyun asks, because he likes to see the other nervous and stuttering, putting down his mask of indifference for once.  
  
"I... I just..." Kyungsoo utters, too shaken to speak coherently it seems.  
  
"Do you need me to call an ambulance?" Baekhyun asks and tries hard not to grin. "Should I drive you to the hospital?"  
  
"N-no," Kyungsoo continues to stutter. "I'm okay, I just.. Mr. Kim's office..."  
  
"Oh no, did something happen in there?" Baekhyun asks, feigning worry as he jumps up from his seat. Before he can dash towards Jongin's office, Kyungsoo is pulling him back by his shirt's sleeve.  
  
"It's better not to disturb Mr. CEO," Kyungsoo mumbles.  
  
"He's in a meeting, I guess?" Baekhyun asks, and Kyungsoo just nods in response, slowly letting go of the shirt's sleeve.  
  
"Let me take another guess," Baekhyun continues, and now he is fully smirking. "He's in a private meeting with his secretary Oh Sehun."  
  
"Y-yes," Kyungsoo confirms, the blush on his cheeks darkening in color. Baekhyun feels bad for the new employee, and so he pats Kyungsoo's shoulder in a way that is meant to be comforting.  
  
"Don't worry," he fills the other in. "It's nothing unusual. Ever since they've gotten engaged, they've become a bit more daring. It's best to stay away from the CEO's office around lunch time, even if it's urgent. It's best to leave the documents on Sehun's desk and add a note, rather than risking to intrude and see what your eyes might not want to see, too."  
  
"Are they always like this?" Kyungsoo asks, scandalized.  
  
"Yep. It's better to get used to this. You know how it is, right? The CEO can do what he likes, especially during lunch break, and no one, not even Mr. Kim Senior can tell Jongin to stop. After all, Mr. Kim Jongin is just indulging his fiancé in his free time, and no one has the right to tell him to do otherwise."


End file.
